Problem: Rewrite $\dfrac{4}{5}$ as a decimal.
We can rewrite $\dfrac{4}{5}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2} = \dfrac{8}{10} $ $\dfrac{8}{10} = 0.8$